1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a picture display apparatus with a cathode ray tube, comprising a standby device which remains active in a standby state of the apparatus, and a self-oscillating switched-mode power supply (SMPS) comprising, in cascade between two terminals of a source of direct current obtained by line voltage rectification, a switch, a ballast inductance, and the supply current path of a line output stage which generates power supply voltages for different elements of the device to be insulated from the line voltage, the standby state being obtained by stopping the line scan while the SMPS is always active and feeds the standby device, the SMPS switch, which has successive periods of conductance and non-conductance, being rendered non-conducting at the end of each period of conductance by means of a blocking arrangement which measures the current in the switch and controls the operation of rendering said switch non-conducting when the measured current exceeds a predetermined value.
The invention is applicable, inter alia, in the field of television and monitors.
2. Description of the Related Art
An SMPS is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,591. It comprises a blocking arrangement which measures the current in the switch and controls the operation of rendering this switch non-conducting when the measured current exceeds a predetermined value. The assembly controlling the successive periods of conductance and non-conductance is, however, relatively complex.